Ici l'Audelà
by Haneshiro
Summary: Cross over Bleach-Samurai deeper kyo. Yuya est enceinte. Elle accouche d'un enfant aux yeux étranges. Tokito et Akira en sont victimes. Ou comment nos deux samurais se retrouvent transportés à la Soul Society, sans repères possibles. De plus, Tokito à disparu; Et si Aizen n'était pas étranger à tout cela ? Une devin, ça peut-être pratique. Akira X Tokito, Ichi x ? un an après sdk.


Voilà mon tout nouveau petit délir : un cross over Bleach x SDK. D'ailleurs un SDK x Kenshin le Vagabond naîtra bientôt.

Cette fic est émergée de mon cerveau ce soir, c'est donc pour ça que j'y suis encore à 4h du mat.

Le couple principal est un Akira x Tokito; Il y a un Kyo x Yuya en fond de scène et d'autres couples.

L'histoire commence un an après la fin du manga.

Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer (message implicite : reviewez !).

* * *

**L'Au-delà**

Chapitre premier : Kin, où le bouleversement des cartes.

Akira s'entrainait seul par un beau matin de printemps. Il repensait à son combat contre Saisei, à celui contre Tokito, à ceux avec Kyo...

Depuis que le Roi rouge était tombé, rien n'était venu rompre son quotidien, si ce n'est quelques combats mineurs. Déprimant...

Et Tokito qui ne faisait que le suivre... Désespérant ! Pourquoi le suivait-elle d'ailleurs ? Etais-ce pour le combattre comme elle le lui hurlait si souvent ou pour autre chose ?

Cela dépassait sa compréhension. Enfin...

Il cessa de réfléchir pour reprendre ses enchainements milles fois répétés. Cependant le ciel commença à se couvrir. Etant de passage chez Yuya et Kyo pour quelques temps, il décida de rentrer se mettre à l'abri et, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, voire ce que faisait Tokito.

Kyo... ces dernières années il l'avait si souvent combattu -à chaque fois qu'il venait -. Moments de joie intense, ces affrontements le diminuaient terriblement mais lui faisait un bien fou spirituellement parlant. Et maintenant il apprenait que Yuya était enceinte ! Quelle surprise ! Kyo allait être père ? Cela sonnait bien étrangement, _trop_ étrangement d'ailleurs. L'homme aux yeux de démon, _père_ ? Cependant il ne détestait pas l'idée de devenir un jour maître du fils de Kyo ou quelque chose du même genre.

A cette pensée, Akira sourit.

Arrivé à la maison de ses hôtes, il pénétra dans la pièce principale et y trouva Yuya qui cuisinait avec Tokito. Il fut saisit : Tokito qui faisait la _cuisine_ ? Il resta bouche-bée devant la jeune femme en tablier qui se débattait avec un fouet, l'injuriant de tous les noms. Alors comme ça elle était capable de faire autre chose que de combattre et brailler ?

_Intéressant... _

Il pourrait le lui ressortir à l'occasion. nota-t-il, rusé. La jeune Mibu se stoppa, les joues cramoisies en le voyant. Elle bredouilla :

- Ce...ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Akira ! C'est juste que Yuya avait besoin d'aide et que comme elle est enceinte elle...

- Pas la peine de te justifier, j'ai compris. ricana Akira.

- Tais-toi ! siffla-t-elle en tentant de le frapper au visage.

Elle le manqua et fit tomber le récipient rempli de pâte à gâteau. Dans un réflexe surhumain, elle le rattrapa et le replaça sur la table et fit comme si de rien n'était, ignorant superbement Akira qui se moquait d'elle.

Yuya les regarda, amusée. Décidément ils formaient un beau couple. D'ici quelques années, lorsqu'ils auraient enfin _compris_ qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, ils leurs offriraient un beau mariage. Elle soupira en les regardant se chamailler à grands cris : ce n'était pas pour tout de suite cependant.

La jeune femme regarda son ventre avec tendresse : elle en était à presque six mois et selon Akari, l'enfant serait en peine forme, sans maladies ni malformations. Vraiment, elle était comblée. Même si elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se lever, elle pouvait compter sur ses amis comme Sakuya, Kyoshiro ou même Tokito. Sans oublié bien sûr son amant, Kyo aux yeux de démon. Yukimura et les autres passaient aussi quelques fois. De même que Hotaru qui passait par là de temps en temps. Il avait été très impressionné par le ventre de Yuya et semblait subjugué par le futur bébé. Du Hotaru tout craché en somme.

Akira et sa compagne avaient décidé de rester quelques temps, histoire d'affronter Kyo et de voir, elle en était sûre, la tête de l'enfant de Kyo. Leur présence n'était pas désagréable de surcroît.

La jeune femme sourit, sous les hurlements des deux tourtereaux. Que la vie était belle !

_SDK_

_3 mois plus tard..._

Akira et Tokito attendaient dans un couloir, impatients. En effet, Yuya était en train d'accouchée, confiée aux bon soins d'Akari et de Sakuya. Kyo était assit devant la porte, ayant été viré à coups de pieds par la sacrée du ciel. Il semblait très nerveux. On entendait d'ici les cris de douleurs de la jeune femme en travail. Dans la maison se trouvait également Kyoshiro, Bontenmaru, Yukimura, Benitora (qu'on avait dû ceinturer pour l'empêcher d'aller voir la femme de Kyo, terriblement anxieux), Mahiro, Sasuke, Okuni (qui venait d'arriver), et d'Hotaru qui passait par là, ayant eu une sorte de pressentiment prémonitoire (comme pour l'arrivée d'Akari).

Ces derniers étaient dissimulés un peu partout dans la maison, tout aussi impatients que les autres. Le silence régnait, seulement interrompu par les cris de Yuya.

Assise sur son banc, Tokito semblait mal à l'aise. Troublé, Akira lui demanda :

- Tout va bien, Tokito ? Tu es toute blanche...

- M...mêle-toi de tes affaires ! lui répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer que l'accouchement de Yuya la troublait ! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle et à Akira : des pensées pas très nettes lui vinrent à l'esprit : Akira torse-nu, le visage d'Akira à quelques centimètres du sine pendant leur combat, le regard d'Akira. _Ses yeux... _

Non, non, non ! Elle ne devait pas penser à ça ! se réprimanda-t-elle en secouant la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir des sentiments pour ce rustre ! Impossible ! Pas elle, une Mibu, un _dieu_ ! Non, décidément c'était impossible. Un cri lui glaça le sang. Ce cri, elle n'en avait jamais entendu de pareil ! Ce n'était pas le cri de quelqu'un qui mourrait mais le cri de quelqu'un qui donnait la vie ! Elle resta figée un instant. Akari ouvrit violemment la porte, un petit paquet sous le bras et Kyo se releva d'un bond. Elle lui tendit la boule de tissu et l'homme le contempla, le visage figé en une expression de stupeur mêlée à un sourire étrange. Ce qui interloque la jeune Tokito.

- C'est une fille, Kyo. Féliciation !

- ...

Kyo ne répondit rien, trop occupé à observé le petit être qui dormait dans le creux de ses bras.

- Kin. déclara soudainement le père de l'enfant.

- Pardon ?

- Le prénom, Kin. répéta Kyo agacé.

- C'est magnifique, Kyo... murmura une voix faible, venant du fond de la pièce.

Il releva la tête et pénétra dans la chambre de sa compagne malgré les protestations d'Akari. Elle était allongée, couverte de couvertures teintées de sang. Elle lui sourit doucement. Après quoi, épuisée, elle s'endormit. Kyo la contempla avec douceur et sortit de la pièce, laissant la jeune mère se reposer dans l'obscurité.

Tout les amis de Kyo accoururent pour voir le nouveau-né : c'était une enfant aux cheveux d'un noir d'encre et aux grands yeux verts. Elle n'avait pas les yeux de son père mais ceux de sa mère. Tokito et Akira furent les premiers à l'approcher. La jeune fille se pencha sur la petite Kin, intriguée : elle n'avait vu de nouveau-né auparavant. Akira regardait sa compagne, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Akari le nota et se promit de le lui rappeler un jour, au pire moment qui soit bien entendu.

Tokito était étonnée : ses cartes lui avaient-elles mentis ? Elle lui avait pourtant dit que l'enfant aurait les vrais yeux rouges, comme son père. De plus, quelque chose l'avait dérangé lors de sa lecture : cette enfant n'était pas normale ! Elle se pencha un peu plus, laissant de côté ses interrogations. La petite ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda son ainé d'un air innocent. Cepandant, au lieu de se désintéressé de Tokito comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel autre enfant, Kin ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'ainée qui rompit le contact. Elle sortit ses cartes nerveusement afin d'en vérifié le sens. C'est alors qu'une chose étrange se produisit : l'enfant ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir instantanément.

_Ils étaient d'un rouge sang. _

Tokito ouvrit grands les yeux. Elle cligna ses paupière : le bébé avait de nouveau les yeux verts. Avait-elle rêvé ?

Troublée, la Mibu s'éloigna de l'enfant et sortit dans le jardin. Elle s'assit sûr un banc de pierre et pris de nouveau ses cartes. Elle fronça les sourcils : il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle regarda de nouveau son jeu de taro et hoqueta de surprise : ses cartes, _elles avaient changées _! Et cela la concernait, elle. Une carte attira le regard de Tokito :

_l'Au-delà..._

La jeune femme pris peur et rangea ses cartes, stupéfaite : ses propres cartes lui annonçaient la mort ? Impossible ! Elle, fille de Fubuki, ne mourrait pas aussi facilement !

Elle revint vers la maison où ses compagnons faisaient la fête joyeusement.

Akira vit entrer la jeune femme. Il compris immédiatement qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Que c'était-il passé ?

Il s'approcha et voulu lui parler mais Tokito commença à l'agonir d'injures comme elle le faisait parfois quand elle était inquiète et nerveuse. Akira encaissa sans broncher et voulu lui saisir le poignet. Il reçut une gifle monumentale. Oui, vraiment Tokito n'allait pas bien.

Elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre, le laissant planté là.

_SDK_

Tokito était installée en tailleurs sur son lit. Sa chambre était sent dessus-dessous. En effet, elle avait, pour se calmer, massacrer tout le mobilier de la pièce.

L'angoisse l'avait pris à la gorge et elle ne réussissait pas à s'en dépatir.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit son corps s'émietter. Elle paniqua : _mais que ce passait-il ?_

Elle s'écria :

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Son corps partait en miettes, comme lorsqu'un Mibu mourrait. Mais elle n'était pas mourante pourtant !

La jeune femme consulta ses cartes à toute vitesse : c'était toujours la même chose :

_l'Au-delà..._

Son corps commença à disparaître. Non, _non_ ! Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle hurla avec toute la force de son désespoir :

- AKIRAAAAAAA !

Le jeune homme sursauta et gravit les escaliers quatre à toute allure. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa jeune compagne et la vit, à moitié disparu. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : il se précipita vers elle en hurlant :

- TOKITOOOOO !

Il n'attrapa que son poignet. Ce dernier acheva de se décomposer, laissant la main du jeune homme retomber dans le vide. La jeune femme disparu complètement dans un cri d'effroi. Akira tomba à genoux, son coeur ratant un battement : ces yeux rouges... il venait de voir une paire d'yeux rouges posé sur lui, à l'instant où il avait touché l'ancienne taishirô (sage). Et ce n'était pas ceux de Kyo.

Il regarda sa main, hébété. C'était l'endroit qui avait touché Tokito : il commençait à disparaître également. Il n'eu que le temps d'apercevoir une des cartes de la jeune Mibu :

_l'Au-delà..._

_SDK_

Akira se réveilla, avec un puissant mal de crâne. Il jura et se releva : il n'était plus dans la chambre de Tokito.

_Tokito..._

Etait-elle morte ?

A cette pensée, il eu un pincement au coeur qu'il ne sut interpréter. Il inspecta les environs : ils était aux alentours d'un village des plus normal qui soit... Mais comment était-il arrivé là ? Il marcha en direction des habitations et arpenta les ruelles. Ce quartier était très pauvre. Les enfants qui courraient dans la rue lui rappelait son enfance. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de les voir chaparder quelques victuailles à la volée.

Il interpella un passant et lui demanda où il se trouvait. L'homme lui répondit qu'il était à Inuzuri, le district numéro 89 du Rukongai. Ce qui avança bien Akira qui n'avait pas la moindre idée que ce que c'était que le Rukon...machin. Lorsqu'il interrogea le passant à ce propos, il le regarda avec de grands yeux :

- Mais c'est le quartiers des âmes à la Soul Society voyons !

_Des âmes ? La Soul Society ? _

Mais où était-il donc tombé ? Il questionna de nouveau son vis-à-vis :

- Savez-vous où se trouve Edo ?

- Edo ? Mais il faut vous réveiller ! Vous n'êtes plus sur Terre ici ! Vous êtes mort !

_Mort ?_

Comment ça, «mort» ? Il se sentait bien vivant pourtant ! Il repensa à la carte, L'Au-delà. C'était donc réel. Il était mort ? Comme ça ? Pas possible ! Il secoua la tête :`

- Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Je ne suis pas mort ! J'étais debout et je me suis juste mit à dispar...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, comprenant l'absurdité de ses propos.

- Il faudra vous faire à cette idée.

- Holloooooooow ! Hurla quelqu'un.

- Ho...quoi ?

- Courrez ! s'écria le passant, paniqué.

- Mais attendez, qu'est-ce-que c'est un hollow ?

Il comprit lorsqu'il se retourna, tombant nez à nez avec un monstre, énorme. Mais qu'est-ce-que c'était que ça ? Le Paradis n'était-il pas censé être un lieu paisible ?

Il arrêta de réfléchir quand le hollow se rapprocha de lui, ayant apparemment l'intention d'en découdre avec lui. Akira dégaina. Un fugitif le dépassa en lui criant :

- Ne fais pas ça, pauvre fou !

- Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Je suis Akira des Quatre sacrés du ciel et je ne fuirai pas ! répliqua-t-il fièrement.

Le monstre attaqua. Akira para avec difficulté : quelle force ! Il fut projeté en arrière et se releva vivement. Il bondit sur le monstre vert et lui assena un grand coup à la jambe. Il sourit, victorieux. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il sentit la blessure du hollow se refermer. Il tempêta, dépité :

- Non mais tu vas mourir, oui ? Muhyo getten (l'attaque de glace d'Akira dont j'ignore le nom français, désolé. Muhyo veut dire la lune.) !

De la glace jaillit de ses sabres et atteignit le monstre en plein coeur (façon de parler). Ce dernier rugit une dernière fois avant de disparaître, arrachant un frisson à Akira. Il rengaina et lâcha un « Tch !» agacé.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre de derrière son dos. Il dégaina à toute vitesse et se retourna :

Devant lui se tenait un homme étrange, vêtu d'un shikakusô noir au obi blanc. Il avait un chapeau de paille traditionnel et un large kimono roses sur les épaules. Un haori blanc dépassait légèrement d'en dessous. Il avait un sabre à la ceinture. Akira l'interrogea, suspicieux :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu un shinigami de ta vie ! Je suis le capitaine Kyorakû, chef de la huitième division des armées de la cour. Le Seireitei, tu connais ?

_- Shinigami ? _Vous êtes un Mibu? demanda Akira, interloqué.

- Un quoi ? C'est étrange que tu puisse te servir d'un zanpakutô, tu n'as pourtant pas le moindre reatsu.

- Zanpa...quoi ? Reatsu ? Qu'est-ce ? fit-il, hébété.

- ... Qui es-tu ? Obéis-tu as Aizen ? le questionna Kyorakû, soupçonneux.

- Pas du tout ! Je n'obéis à personne ! répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Oy, oy, du calme, je ne voulais pas te vexer. D'où viens-tu ?

- D'Edo.

- Edo ? Houlà, ça fait un sacré bout de temps que tu es mort alors.

- Non, seulement quelques heures. Le corrigea le jeune homme. Et puis je ne suis pas mort !

- ...Edo s'appelle Tokyo depuis au au moins un siècle et demi.

- C'est faux ! Tora, non Hidetada, y habite et cette ville s'appelle Edo ! C'est aussi vrai que j'étais à Sekigahara il y a huit ans ! rétorqua-t-il, sûr de lui.

- ...

Ce jeune homme n'avait pourtant pas l'air de mentir. Le plus étrange, c'était qu'il venait de battre un hollow, avec des pouvoirs de surcroît, sans même avoir une once de reatsu. Qui plus est, il était aveugle et c'était comme s'il voyait. Mais qui était-il. Il décida donc de le mener au Soutaichô (capitaine commandant) pour éclaircir le mystère. Il interpella le jeune homme :

- Que dirais-tu de rencontrer mon supérieur ? Il pourrait peut-être t'aider.

Akira réfléchit quelques instants avant d'accepter. Peut-être que cela le mènerait à Tokito ? Et puis, si cet homme se montrait peu digne de confiance, il n'aurait qu'à le tuer. Sur-ce, il acquiesça :

- Je vous suis.

Le shinigami sourit avant de lui demander :

- Au fait, petit, quel est ton nom ?

- Akira. Répondit-il, sans relever le «petit».

- Et bien, Akira, bienvenue à la Soul Society ! Déclara-t-il chaleureusement.

* * *

A SUIVRE...

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Ce n'est pas très palpitant pour le moment mais ça va arriver.

Reviewez please !

Merci et à bientôt.

Signé : Haneshiro (tiens je signe normalement aujourd'hui, étrange...)


End file.
